


The Late Night Grind

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [76]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Body Worship, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Smut, Top Yoo Kihyun, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: “It looks like you did well with the report, would you like to do something else for me in my office?” Kihyun asked, his voice still soft and gentle, his hand reaching down to grab his cock blatantly. Jaw dropping, Changkyun observes just how hard Kihyun had gotten, and fuck, did Changkyun make him like that?"Yes sir."[Changki/Office Sex]





	The Late Night Grind

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changki Office au + boss!Kihyun and secretary!changkyun office sex late at night bottom!changkyun"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Sighing and rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, Changkyun scrolls through the pages of the reports he was compiling, eyeballing how much longer he’d need to stay in the office for. Most of the employees had long since left for the night, leaving Changkyun in his secluded office completely alone deep into the dead of night. Well… almost alone. His boss, whom he was the personal secretary for, was still in his office… Changkyun was hoping to impress him by working late and finishing up everything neededs for tomorrow, maybe even show him that he was diligent and hardworking, and that those traits were _incredible_ when he was in bed— 

Flushing hotly, Changkyun looks over at his boss’ door, breathing a sigh of relief when it didn’t move at all. He’d been secretly harboring an affection for his boss, Yoo Kihyun, for a few months now, but recently, things have been changing between them. Kihyun was a great boss in every single definition of the word- he was hard-working, determined, cared deeply about his employees, and never cut corners. Changkyun, along with all of his coworkers, deeply respected Kihyun and enjoyed working under him. Changkyun probably enjoyed working under Kihyun a liiiittle bit more than the others, though…

Changkyun didn’t just find Kihyun a great boss, he also found him hot as hell and totally fuckable. Tension had been rising between them lately, every interaction somehow became tinted with this weird, sexual undertone that Changkyun couldn’t help but wonder if it was just his own hopeful mind imagining things. However, there were just so many times when Kihyun would say or do something that made Changkyun’s whole body burn with arousal… could it really just be hopeful thinking?

Glancing out the windows on the side his office, Changkyun saw the rows and rows of empty desks, all of them abandoned along with most of the other people in the building. He was getting pretty exhausted, if he was being completely honest with himself, and the more he thought about Kihyun, the more his mind wandered to more explicit subjects, his tired mind easily distracted. Biting his lip, Changkyun squeezes his thighs together, his heart racing as he starts thinking of all the little things Kihyun had been doing lately.

The way Kihyun would loosen his tie after a long day at the office, his perfectly slicked back hair coming just slightly out of place, strands falling into his eyes… Changkyun might’ve been completely obsessed with it. Kihyun also had this habit of playing with his lips when he was distracted or deep in thought, which meant that Changkyun spent many of their conversations staring at his pretty mouth. But that wasn’t even the half of it, Kihyun had started calling Changkyun attractive recently, complimenting little parts of his outfits or body, and getting so close to Changkyun’s face during passionate conversations that they’d nearly touched noses once or twice. Changkyun couldn’t even pretend like that wasn’t on purpose, there was no way when Kihyun would pull back slowly, licking his lips as he stared at Changkyun’s mouth, his eyes burning with desire.

“Ah…” Changkyun sighed out, moving his left hand down to his crotch, palming himself through his slacks. Just at the thought of Kihyun’s attractive face, his eyes staring into Changkyun’s as the tension between them almost came to a head, every single line nearly crossed right in the middle of a workday. Biting his lip on a moan, Changkyun feels his cock stiffen, not even remotely thinking about the reports he was supposed to be finishing up. Kihyun was just so sexy, so erotic and tempting and… Changkyun rubbed his hand against his cock, his lips parting in a shaky exhale.

His tight button-down felt so restricting, his skin heated from his own depraved arousal, so he unbuttoned the top two buttons, his fingers shaking slightly. He wasn’t even thinking about where he was, nor the fact that his boss was literally only a few feet away in the office over, so when the door to said office opened, Changkyun was taken completely off guard.

“Oh! Changkyun! I didn’t think you’d be here this late!” Kihyun called out, his eyes obviously strained from working so late. Changkyun quickly moved his hand away from his crotch, his eyes wide and panicked as Kihyun walked closer to him. Flustering, Changkyun subtly scooted further under his desk, trying to act natural. 

“Good evening, sir. I was just finishing up the reports for tomorrow,” Changkyun explained, scrolling through the many pages of tedious text to show Kihyun what all he’d been up to, his heart still racing. His crotch wasn’t fully covered, but he couldn’t just block his crotch with his hand when Kihyun was right there- plus, Changkyun kind of wanted him to see how hard he was… he wanted this tension to culminate between them so badly he was aching just at the possibility.

“Oh, you really didn’t have to stay so late… Can I see them?” Kihyun replied, eyeing Changkyun thoughtfully. He looked flustered and aroused, his whole face red and eyes shining with a mixture of embarrassment and horniness. Licking his lips, Kihyun began walking up to Changkyun, grabbing his tie and loosening it slowly, rolling his head back in a languid, slow stretch. He could feel Changkyun’s eyes on him, desperately watching him like he couldn’t possibly tear his gaze away.

“U-Um, here’s the overview,” Changkyun began, his cock twitching from the sexy sight he’d just witnessed. He loved it when Kihyun did that, which meant that when Kihyun stood beside him to look at the reports, he’d most certainly get an eyeful of the bulge his still hard cock was making in his pants. He simultaneously feared and anticipated the moment Kihyun would catch him, but there was no more going back. He’d lose his mind if he didn’t break this tension between them somehow- for better or worse.

Making his way around Changkyun’s desk to get a proper view of his desktop, Kihyun leaned against the back of Changkyun’s chair, eyes widening as he spots the undeniable tent in Changkyun’s pants. Licking his lips, Kihyun feels a small smirk cross over his lips, and he absently glanced up to see what Changkyun was talking about.

“Looking good so far, Changkyun,” Kihyun breathed out, but his eyes were back to ogling Changkyun’s dick. Changkyun shivered, his fingers trembling slightly as he scrolled through the reports. He could feel Kihyun so close behind him, could smell his intoxicating cologne and feel his gaze all over his body. He barely knew what to do with himself, and instead chose to spread his thighs a little, finger still scrolling through the numerous pages of reports.

Noticing Changkyun’s small, fidgeting movements, Kihyun licks his lips, wondering if he should be the one to break the ice between them. He couldn’t deny his feelings- he was incredibly attracted to his secretary. He loved how much Changkyun was affected by him, loved watching him squirm. He also seemed like a total bottom, which Kihyun was seriously _into_. Licking his lips, Kihyun hummed, his fingers curling around the back of Changkyun’s chair.

“Changkyun, are you hard?” Kihyun whispers in a soft, gentle voice, a slight hint of teasing in his tone. Changkyun slips out a needy whimper, his whole body burning with humiliation and arousal. Kihyun’s tone… his melodic, sweet voice uttering such sinful words, Changkyun couldn’t take it.

“Yeah,” Changkyun replied in a breathy voice, his heart racing so hard and loud he could hear it in his ears. He swallowed thickly, feeling Kihyun move away from his desk. Unsure of what he was going to do next, Changkyun looks over at Kihyun, eyes widening as he sees the way Kihyun is staring at him- like a predator looks at its prey.

“It looks like you did well with the report, would you like to do something else for me in my office?” Kihyun asked, his voice still soft and gentle, his hand reaching down to grab his cock blatantly. Jaw dropping, Changkyun observes just how _hard_ Kihyun had gotten, and fuck, did Changkyun make him like that?

“Yes sir,” Changkyun replied, standing up quickly from his chair, his dick creating a huge, visible tent in the front of his slacks. Kihyun’s eyes flickered to his crotch, and then back to his face, quirking an eyebrow with a small smirk on his lips. Shit, this kind of interaction was really starting to get to Changkyun’s head. Kihyun then walked up to the door of his office, holding it open for Changkyun to walk into first. Walking inside, Changkyun jolts a bit at the sound of the door shutting behind him, and he turns around, spotting the way Kihyun slowly undid the top few buttons of his white button-down, his tie loosely hanging around his neck. Was this really happening right now?

“There’s something I’ve wanted to do for a really long time, Changkyun,” Kihyun confessed, taking his tie off entirely and setting it down onto his nearby desk. Changkyun nodded his head, his breath coming out in short, choppy exhales, his mind going crazy with anticipation.

“And what’s that?” Changkyun asked, his cock twitching hopefully inside his pants. Kihyun stepped closer to him, until they were only inches apart, his eyes staring intimately into Changkyun’s.

“Fuck you,” he plainly replied, the density of his words making Changkyun lose balance slightly, his legs feeling weak. Licking his lips, Changkyun stared into Kihyun’s eyes, his whole body feeling hot, chest heaving with deep inhales.

“I’ve been wanting you to do that for a long time, too,” Changkyun truthfully replied, physically able to feel the heat of the room increase, a certain, new tension building                   between them that he’d never felt before. Changkyun felt like they were toying with that line they’d never dared to cross, right on the edge of finally crossing it and never returning. When Kihyun’s mouth gets ever closer to his, Changkyun doesn’t move away, instead watching with half-lidded eyes as Kihyun is mere centimeters away from kissing him.

“And how would you feel if I did that, Changkyun?” Kihyun asked, his breath ghosting across Changkyun’s lips. Exhaling breathily, Changkyun stares into Kihyun’s eyes, trying to convey every ounce of desperation and desire in his gaze.

“I would love it,” Changkyun honestly replied, and leaned his chin forward, his nose rubbing against Kihyun’s. He slipped his eyes closed, heart hammering in his chest when Kihyun neither moves away nor finally closes the gap between them. Several long seconds passed, and then finally, Kihyun kissed Changkyun like they’d both been so eager to do for weeks. 

Groaning against Kihyun’s mouth, Changkyun raises his hands, resting them against Kihyun’s shoulders for support. His knees felt weak and his head was light from the euphoria of feeling Kihyun’s mouth against his, but it was definitely one of the best feelings in the world. Plus… Kihyun was a lot more aggressive than Changkyun was expecting. He was pressing against Changkyun with enough force to make Changkyun step backwards, his weak legs trembling while his shiny dress shoes clanked against the hardwood floor with every step.

Delving his tongue into Changkyun’s mouth, Kihyun groans, obsessed with the small, low moans that slipped from Changkyun’s lips. He could feel Changkyun trembling beneath him, and was concerned until he felt Changkyun press his crotch against him, showing Kihyun just how hard he still was. Deepening the kiss, Kihyun rubs his tongue against the roof of Changkyun’s mouth, stepping closer until he couldn’t anymore, realizing that he’d practically pressed Changkyun against the wall.

Trying his best to respond to Kihyun’s eager, intimate kisses, Changkyun rubs his tongue against Kihyun’s, mind foggy from the knowledge that this was actually, _seriously_ happening right now. He wasn’t fantasizing the feeling of Kihyun’s tongue against his, or Kihyun’s urging steps forcing him against the wall, or Kihyun’s hands against his chest, seductively running down his torso. Eyes widening, Changkyun breaks away from the kiss, leaning his chin down to watch Kihyun’s hands on his body. His cock throbbed at the sight, and Changkyun moans sweetly when Kihyun’s fingers find his nipples through his white button-down.

 "Oh~?” Kihyun sighed out, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Was Changkyun sensitive there? Repeating the motion several more times, Kihyun pinches and strokes Changkyun’s nipples, eyes staring deeply into Changkyun’s face while doing so. At the intense shiver and moan that left Changkyun’s mouth, Kihyun smirked, his heart thudding loud in his ears. Getting an idea, Kihyun licks his lips, leaning his body down to press his lips against Changkyun’s nipples through his shirt, his cock twitching as Changkyun slips out a needy whimper.

“Please…” Changkyun sighed out, barely able to bear through the teasing any longer. Kihyun’s mouth was so close to one of his nipples, grazing against it but not with quite enough pressure to satisfy him. He was so sensitive there too, he needed stimulation before he lost his mind. Smiling at the cute beg, Kihyun wraps his lips around Changkyun’s nipple through his shirt, lapping against the quickly hardening bud and instantly making the fabric wet.

“Sir~” Changkyun whimpered, his face flooding with an embarrassed flush. Through the shirt, really? He could feel the fabric clinging to his skin, could feel Kihyun’s tongue swiping against his hard, sensitive nipple and dousing the whole area with spit. It was insanely stimulating, and when Kihyun pulled away and admired his work, Changkyun observed how see-through the garment had become, could clearly see his pink nipple through his shirt. Tilting his chin back, Changkyun squeezes his eyes shut in humiliation, his heart hammering as Kihyun moves to lap at his other nipple.

Watching Changkyun writhe and squirm above him, Kihyun moans, lapping his tongue against Changkyun’s other nipple until he became a puddle of whimpers and deep, low moans. Sucking the wet fabric into his mouth, Kihyun teases Changkyun’s nipple, his other hand moving to brush against Changkyun’s hip. He would be lying if he didn’t say that he was obsessed with how demure and submissive Changkyun apparently got in bed; his pretty moans and trembling body, just open for whatever depravity Kihyun wanted to do to him. It was intoxicating.

“Sir, my shirt… it’s see through,” Changkyun complained, although his voice didn’t sound upset in the slightest. He loved how aggressive Kihyun was with him, teasing his nipples like they’d been lovers for years. He wanted Kihyun to do more, to positively ravish him. Pulling away from Changkyun’s body, Kihyun looks down, eyeing Changkyun’s partially see-through shirt, licking his lips at how pretty and tempting his nipples looked.

“Well, if you don’t like that, then we could do something else?” Kihyun asked, though it was clear that he knew how much Changkyun had been enjoying himself. Straightening his posture, Changkyun observes Kihyun thoughtfully, seeing that knowing, seductive glimmer in his eye and getting excited for what was to come.

“Um, I did like it sir, but we can do something else,” he replied, making sure that Kihyun knew he was more than happy to get his nipples sucked by his sexy boss for as long as he wanted to… but that he was also willing to take it further. Fuck, he was beyond just willing at this point- he’d been aching for Kihyun’s cock for weeks now, it was practically a need now.

“Then, if you want to, you could bend over my desk?” Kihyun asked, making sure to get Changkyun’s consent before continuing further. Changkyun’s pleasure and comfort was paramount to this whole ordeal, and without it, Kihyun wouldn’t be going any further than this. Changkyun nodded eagerly, his cock clearly getting excited at the prospect. 

“I’d love to,” Changkyun sighs out, following Kihyun as he led them over to his large oak desk, his pants feeling incredibly constrained at the moment. Leaning over the side of the desk, Changkyun moans, his thighs spreading at the lewd feeling. He could hardly believe what he was doing right now, and pressed his crotch against the side of the desk, his ears turning red at the lewd feeling.

Walking around Changkyun to get to the other side of his desk, Kihyun eyes the feast spread out before him hungrily, licking his lips. In Kihyun’s personal opinion, Changkyun always has had one of the best asses in the office, but right now, with Changkyun’s tight slacks-covered ass sticking up in the air, Kihyun knew it to be a fact: Changkyun’s ass was incredible, god-like even. And if all went well, then Kihyun would get to feel his perfect booty directly, maybe even fuck it, too. Inhaling sharply just at the thought, Kihyun fumbles with his desk drawers, quickly pulling out the bottle of lube he kept there for slow days at the office. 

“Damn,” Kihyun sighed out as he admired Changkyun’s body, walking around so he could stand directly behind him. Flushing at the compliment, Changkyun arches his back, sticking his ass further in the air for Kihyun to ogle. For work, he always purposefully wore pants a size too small so that they hugged his ass in just the right way, hopeful that one day Kihyun would notice. Feeling Kihyun’s gaze on him, hearing the lust in his voice… it was everything Changkyun had ever wanted.

Unable to hold himself back with Changkyun tempting him, Kihyun lowers a hand onto Changkyun’s ass, groping it gently with fire in his eyes. He could see Changkyun writhe beneath him, could hear the whimpering moan that slipped from his lips in response, and repeated the action, kneading Changkyun’s ass with reckless abandon. Groaning in satisfaction, Kihyun watches the way his ass jiggled slightly with every grab and grope, his cock throbbing in arousal at the delicious sight.

“Stop teasing me, sir,” Changkyun begged, desperate to feel Kihyun’s hands somewhere else, his _fingers_ somewhere else… Kihyun smirked at the adorable display, his hands moving around to the front of Changkyun’s pants, gently unclasping his secretary’s belt.

“Then take off your pants~” Kihyun said, stepping back to watch Changkyun do as he said. Obediently following his boss’ command, Changkyun slides off his belt, dropping it to the ground and hearing the metal clasp clank against the floor. Heart pounding even harder at the resounding sound, Changkyun unbuttons his slacks, unzipping them with slightly trembling fingers. Watching from behind, Kihyun groans as he watches Changkyun struggle to push his slacks down over his thick ass, the fabric straining as it slowly passes over the widest part.

“I’ve thought your ass was amazing for a while now, but right now…” Kihyun began, his fingers instinctively reaching to undo his own pants. “Your ass looks more enticing than ever,” Kihyun sighed out, unzipping his pants. Changkyun shivered, pulling his pants off all the way, his underwear being the only remaining layer between him and Kihyun’s searing gaze.

“Thank you,” Changkyun breathed out, his fingers twitching against the edge of his boss’ desk. His cock was so hard and had been dripping pre-cum for so many minutes now the front of his briefs were soaked through. He could hardly process what was happening right now, and couldn’t stop thinking about every single thing Kihyun did and said, how he reacted to Changkyun’s body. It was addictive, and Changkyun desperately wanted more. Getting a burst of arousal, Changkyun spreads his legs, his whole face burning hot and eyes hazy and unfocused.

“Spreading your legs like that… what do you want me to do to you, Changkyun?” Kihyun asked, rubbing himself through his pants as he stared at Changkyun’s gorgeous back. Inhaling shakily, Changkyun steels his nerves, his mind filling with depraved thoughts. God, the number of things he wanted Kihyun to do to him were practically endless- he wanted his mouth on his cock, his tongue inside his entrance, his fingers… his cock. Biting his lip hard, Changkyun knows exactly what he needed right now- and he needed it bad.

“Um, sir… I want you to fuck me,” Changkyun replied, his voice low, sensual, and deep. There was a tinge of embarrassment in his tone as well, one that did not pass unnoticed by Kihyun.

“Then take off your underwear,” Kihyun ordered in a lust-filled voice, pulling his cock out in preparation. He figured that Changkyun would probably need to be fingered at least a bit first, and sincerely hoped that this wasn’t Changkyun’s first time- he had the patience to stretch him out slowly, but Kihyun secretly was praying that Changkyun could take him now. No more distractions, Kihyun wanted to be inside his secretary.

Obeying, Changkyun pulls down his underwear, finally exposing his most sensitive places to his boss. His entrance clenched and unclenched, desperate for something to be inside it, and Changkyun whimpered, his whole body on fire as he realized that Kihyun was watching it too. Gasping as he feels Kihyun’s hands grip his hips, Changkyun shivers, the sensation of Kihyun’s cock pressing against his ass driving him nearly mad. Kihyun was so hard, his tip so wet. He was just as desperate for this as Changkyun was.

“Do you need me to prep you?” Kihyun asked, opening up the bottle of lube and pouring a healthy amount down Changkyun’s crack, watching as the thick, clear liquid oozed down to his puckering entrance. Changkyun licked his lips, his cock twitching.

“No, sir. I actually, um… fingered myself during my afternoon break. I don’t need anything else,” Changkyun confessed, hoping that Kihyun wouldn’t get frustrated with him for touching himself at work. Smirking, Kihyun cocks an eyebrow, lining up his tip to Changkyun’s hole. 

“Oh yeah? I jerked off during my break this afternoon too, heh,” Kihyun said, his voice a touch strained as his cock nudged Changkyun’s entrance, his mind getting hazy with desire. He wanted to plunge into Changkyun’s hot heat, he wanted to pound him so hard his desk scraped across the floor with every thrust of his hips. It was difficult to hold back when they were this close.

“You ready for me?” Kihyun asked, his hands firmly grasping onto Changkyun’s still shirt-covered hips, staring expectantly at the back of Changkyun’s head. Getting a bit weak in the knees just from the question, Changkyun nods fervently, pushing his ass back against Kihyun’s cock.

“Yes!” Changkyun replied, relaxing his entrance and spitting out a gruff moan as Kihyun begins to slide inside him. Arching his back in pleasure, Changkyun’s eyes roll back as Kihyun’s cock slides ever deeper inside him, until the tip was nudging his sweet-spot. Gasping hotly at the tightness, Kihyun stares down at Changkyun with impressed eyes, his hands kneading Changkyun’s perfect ass in admiration.

“So tight~” Kihyun complimented in a strained voice, his hair falling slightly out of place and hips twitching as he resisted the urge to start thrusting. Changkyun whimpered, burying his face in his hands. Pulling back, Kihyun quickly inserts himself again, starting up a painfully slow pace as he let Changkyun get used to him. Even though he’d admitted to fingering himself only a few hours ago (by the way, _hot_ ), Kihyun still wanted to give his secretary some time to adjust. He wasn’t massive, but his cock was definitely much bigger than Changkyun’s fingers.

“Sir, please,” Changkyun whimpered out, his fingers digging into his upper arms as his boss denied him of the satisfaction of truly getting fucked. He wasn’t a slut, per say, but his ass was definitely used to getting penetrated. “I’m ready, please, sir, please fuck me-” Changkyun spat out, his low voice dripping with depraved arousal, his cheeks burning hot in embarrassment. Quirking a brow, Kihyun feels a grin take over his face, his eyes flickering with powerful energies as he observes his bold secretary.

“Anything you want, baby~” Kihyun breathes out, getting a good hold of Changkyun’s hips before truly and deeply fucking him. Biting back a moan, Kihyun fucks Changkyun hard and fast, his cock sliding in and out of that addictive, tight heat, every thrust punctuated by a sloshing wet noise from Changkyun’s well-lubed entrance. Moaning desperately, Changkyun thrusts back against Kihyun’s cock, his eyes slipping closed as he surrenders himself to the pleasure. He’d wanted this for so long, to be utterly overwhelmed by Kihyun, to be taken by him completely. Right now, in this moment, with his ass filled with Kihyun’s cock- he felt like he was finally there.

“Harder,” Changkyun half-mumbled out, his deep voice trembling from the humiliation of asking for something so embarrassing. Kihyun gripped his ass tighter, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. So that’s how he was going to be, huh~?

“You just want me to pound you, don’t you?” Kihyun asked in a strained voice, but he was already enacting Changkyun’s request, his hips popping against Changkyun’s unrelentingly plush butt at an incredibly fast speed. Throwing his back into it, Kihyun fucks Changkyun as hard as he can, groaning as he feels the way Changkyun’s entrance contracted and tightened around him, as if he was trying to suck Kihyun in ever deeper still.

“Yes sir,” Changkyun obediently replied, his cock throbbing between his legs as Kihyun fucked him exactly how he wanted. He was getting close now, he could feel it, but he didn’t want to cum yet, he didn’t want this incredible feeling to end just yet. Focusing his attention on pleasuring Kihyun instead, Changkyun tightens his entrance, squeezing around Kihyun’s cock and rocking his hips back against Kihyun’s. At the melodic moan that sounded from Kihyun’s lips in response, Changkyun smiled loosely, cheeks red and face dripping with sweat from the intensity.

“I’m gonna cum,” Kihyun said, his voice terse and short. Changkyun licked his lips, focusing back on his own pleasure as he revels in the feeling of Kihyun’s cock destroying him from the inside out. Arching his back as Kihyun rams into his sweet spot over and over, Changkyun’s eyes roll back, his lips parting in a breathless moan as he teeters on the edge of orgasm. 

“Cumming-” Changkyun spits out, his fingers digging into the edges of the desk as his cock spurts out bands of hot, sticky cum, his whole body shaking from the pleasure. Above him, Kihyun quickly pulls out, jerking himself to completion all over Changkyun’s delicious ass. Both riding out their orgasms, the room is filled with only the sound of labored breathing and the smell of semen. For several long seconds, neither say anything, but the knowledge of what they just did (and what line they just crossed) was heavy in the air.

Kihyun moves to button his shirt back up, quickly buttoning and zipping his pants after doing so. Changkyun was still pantsless and bent over his desk, but he was getting himself together bit by bit, eventually moving to stand up and pull his pants back up. Watching him, Kihyun grabs his tie, putting it around his neck before moving to collect his briefcase and belongings. He didn’t really know what to say, but… well, maybe he just would rather deal with this in the morning.

“Well, I’ll see you at work tomorrow. I think I’m wrapped up for the night,” Kihyun said, clearing his throat awkwardly after doing so. He felt weird about ending it like this, but Changkyun was his secretary… his secretary that he may or may not be incredibly attracted to. Getting a little depressed with the dismissive comment, Changkyun finishes dressing himself, his eyes downcast.

“I guess I am too, then,” Changkyun replied, unable to keep the disappointment out his voice. Sensing the heavy mood, Kihyun bites his lip, straightening his tie as he thinks of something to say to hopefully lighten his secretary’s spirits and reassure him.

“And Changkyun… if you get hard at work again,” he begins, successfully capturing Changkyun’s attention. Looking up with a slight concern that quickly dissipated as he sees the sultry look in Kihyun’s eyes. 

“I might just have to fuck you in the middle of the day~” <3


End file.
